


Thanksgiving, Dic

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Leathermouth, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Glorious smut, some family awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Leathermouth Frank and the reader are roommates and he invites himself to Thanksgiving.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Reader, frank iero x reader
Kudos: 47





	Thanksgiving, Dic

“Uh-huh, sure, Mom, I will be there,” you sighed into your phone. “No, mom, I’m not dating anyone. I’ve told you many times before, Frank is my roommate only, nothing more” you rolled your eyes.

“No, Mom, Frank doesn’t want to come to Thanksgiving with me. Yes, I’m sure. No, I will not ask him,” You walked into the kitchen only to run into Frank.

“Hi, Mom!” Frank yelled into your phone before grabbing it from you.

“You little shit.” You tried to wrestle your phone away from him.

“You know Y/n never even asked me! I would love to go to Thanksgiving dinner!” He gave you grin as you rolled your eyes - this was not going to end well.

Frank was your roommate and a colossal asshole. He was always trying to worm his way into your life and to make your life hell.

Frank handed the phone back to you, with a massive grin on his face, “Your mother wants to speak to you.”

“Hi, Mom. Fine, Frank will be at Thanksgiving. Fine, I will bring cookies. I will see you next week.” You hung up and sat at the dining room table.

“You know I hate you.”

“Oh, babe, you couldn’t hate me if you tried” Frank sat across from you, chugging a beer, “Besides if you really did hate me, you would’ve moved out when I invited you to have a threesome.”

You felt your face get warm at that thought, “Fuck you, Iero. We are going to set some ground rules for Thanksgiving.”

“Rules are overrated.”

“But you are an asshole, and you need to be well behaved around my family.”

“Why should I follow the rules? What’s in it for me?”

You leaned across the table, giving Frank a full view down your shirt.

“I will give you what you want.”

His eyes darkened as he looked down your shirt and he leaned over the table and brought his face close to yours and licked his lips, “Yeah, princess, you think you know what I want?”

“I do,” you grinned, “I will give you $100.”

Frank laughed and sat back down, “You think I want money?”

“I know you do.”

“Fine” Frank stood from the table and walked around to your chair and leaned very close, “I want $50 upfront and the other $50 at the end of the night when your family falls in love me.”

“You are out of your fucking mind. There is no way my family is going to fall in love with an asshole like you.”

“Never say never, princess,” he whispered against your ear before walking away.  
___

“Frank! Let’s go! We are going to be late!” You pounded on the bathroom door of the hotel room you were in. You were not about to spend the Thanksgiving holiday trapped in your parents’ home - you wanted your own space. 

“I love it when you yell my name,” Frank grinned as he came out of the bathroom. 

“Well, who would’ve guessed that you aren’t always a greasy looking rat,” You looked Frank up and down and nodded in approval. He was wearing black jeans, a black sweater over a white shirt (which you knew was one of his Leathermouth shirts as those were the only white shirts he had) 

“You don’t look too bad yourself” He grinned at your dark maroon, velvet dress, black thigh-high stocks, and black combat boots. 

You took a deep sigh while grabbing your jacket, “Let’s get this over with." 

"After you, Princess.”  
____

“Y/n! You made it!” Your mom exclaimed when you and Frank showed up at her door. 

“I told you I would be here” You smiled, hugged her and gave her the cookies you had made.

“And you must be Frank! It’s so nice to finally meet you!" 

"It’s nice to meet you too” Frank hugged your mom and winked at you over her shoulder.

As the night went on, you noticed that Frank was on his absolute best behavior, that was until after dinner when everyone was sitting around the table having desert.

“You look good enough to eat,” Frank whispered in your ear.

“You wish.”

Frank suddenly pulled your chair closer to his, and he placed his left arm around the back of your chair and placed his right hand on your thigh as he leaned over to talk to a cousin of yours. You were freaking out inside, what was Frank doing? Had you thought about this since moving in with Frank? Of course, you did, but you never thought that he would be into it even with all the teasing you both gave each other. It was almost second nature by now - both of you teasing and flirting but never acting on the words.

You were having a hard time focusing on the conversation Frank was having, as you felt his hand slide under your skirt and started squeezing your thigh. On instinct, you began to open your legs, to give Frank access, then you realize where you were, and you clamped your legs shut and put your hand on Frank’s wrist to pull him away. You turned to look at him and noticed his eyes were a darker hazel than usual.

Leaning closer to whisper in your ear, “Come on, princess, let’s have some fun. No one will even notice.”

“Frank” you hissed, “my family is around and, and" 

"And what? You hadn’t thought about for the years we’ve lived together? I have, and based on some of the sounds I’ve heard from your room, you’ve thought about it.”

“I hate you, Iero,” you whispered as you slowly opened your legs again as his hand had found its spot again.

Frank resumed his conversation with your cousin as his hand slide higher; you took a sip of your wine to hide a gasp as Frank’s fingers danced over your bundle of nerves. 

He quickly looked at you when he realized that you weren’t wearing underwear and raised his eyebrows, and you just shrugged.

“You know, Y/N, you’ve never given me a tour of your childhood home or shown me your old room.”

Looking around, you noticed that everyone was either napping or settling in for a football game, “You are right, I’ll give you that tour now that everyone had relaxed”

You stood up and held out your hand to him, and as soon as he took it, you dragged him up the stairs, “This is the staircase, the bathroom is at the top of them, and this” you stopped in front of the next door on the right-hand side, “Is my old room”

Frank pulled you against him, “You should open the door.”

You turned around to open the door and wiggled your hips against him, which caused him to groan.

As you opened the door, you noticed that your mom had turned your room into a yoga studio, “fuck, this isn’t what I was expecting, sorry…”

Before you could finish your thought, Frank had wrapped his hand into your hair and was lightly pulling on it, which caused you to let out a soft moan, “Fuck, that’s such a pretty sound. Now give me a word that will stop everything, no question.”

“Persimmons”

Frank chuckled, “Persimmons, it is” he roughly pulled you in for a kiss taking control. He continued to tug on your hair as he kissed down your neck and ran his other hand under your skirt.

“What were you thinking by not wearing underwear to a family function. Did you want this to happen, Yn?” His rough fingers starting stroking you.

“Maybe, I did” You sighed, “Daddy.”

“Fuck,” Frank moaned into your neck, and he looked around the room, “We will have to make do with whatever can find.” He looked around the room and gave you a wicked smile.

“Go grab that exercise ball.”

“Yes, daddy” You walked over the corner where there an orange exercise ball was sitting, and you moved it to the center of the room.

“Good girl. Now, get on your knees.”

You crawled your way over to Frank and started to palm the bulge in his pants, and he let out a sigh.

“May I?” You asked super sweetly while looking up at him.

"You may” he looked down at you and wrapped his hands in your hair

You slowly began to undo his jeans and slide them down as you palmed and kissed the bulge in his boxers.

“If you don’t put that pretty little mouth of yours to work soon, I’m gonna have to punish you,” Frank moan.

You grinned up at him while pulling down his boxers, and without taking your eyes off of his face, you wrapped your mouth around him and slide him into your mouth until your nose hit his body. 

As you slowly began to pull backward, pressing your tongue flat and hard on the underside of him, you closed your eyes and enjoyed the sounds that he was making. You felt Frank’s hand grip your hair tighter as he started to thrust into your faster, causing you to moan and drag your nails down his hips. 

As Frank pulled you off, there was a line of spit and precum between your lips and his cock; he grinned at you and rubbed the head over your lips, “So much for that lipstick of yours.”

Frank pulled you roughly up for a kiss, as he spun around and sat on the exercise ball, “You are going to ride me, princess.”

You moaned at the forceful tone in his voice, “Yes, Daddy.”

You slowly positioned yourself over him and slowly slide down Frank’s length. It took everything in your power not to cum right then and there, “Fuck Daddy, you feel amazing.”

“I know, now get to work” He slapped your ass and you started to bounce up and down with Frank’s hands on your hips.

You and Frank fell into a steady pace, and you looked down into his eyes, “Daddy, please, I’m almost there.”

“Shit, babe, you look so good riding me. Look,” Frank turned your head, so you were you looking at yourself riding Frank in the mirror on the wall.

“Frank, fuck me harder.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, “Y/N, Frank, are you guys in here? Mom has decided that she wants pictures before she gets everyone out.”

“Fuck,” you whispered against Frank’s neck, “Yes, Molly, we are in here.” Suddenly you felt Frank’s fingers slip in between the two of you and start rubbing your bundle of nerves, bring you over the edge, “We are coming.”

Frank let out a laugh as you tried to hide your orgasm, “Look at you, all flustered and telling your cousin you are cumming,” he whispered in your ear.

As you pulled off of Frank, you both let out low moans; Frank got dressed, and you looked into the mirror and tried to make yourself a little more presentable.

When you opened the door, your cousin Molly was standing there, “Why were you guys in there? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, Frank and I were just having a fight.” You mumbled, “He didn’t pay his portion of the internet.” Just then, Frank walked out, looked at Molly, and gave her a wink.

As you walked downstairs, you noticed that the whole family was awkwardly hanging out in the dining room, “Mom, why didn’t you do the pictures before dinner?” You asked as she moved you and Frank into the back row.

“I forgot all about them!” Your mom shrugged as she started snapping pictures.

Once all the group shots were done, “Ok, couples time!” she yelled. You rolled your eyes and sat on the couch.

“Alright, Y/n and Frank, you guys are next.”

“Ugh, mom. For the millionth time, we are not a couple,” you sighed.

“You know, Princess,” Frank grabbed your hand, “We should just be honest with them.” He turned to your mom, “We kept the relationship a secret because I’m in a hardcore punk band, and we weren’t sure how well you guys would take it” Frank stood up and pulled you to where your mom wanted.

“What are you doing?” You whispered

“Getting your family to fall in love with me and that $50,” he smiled at you before looking at your mom “How would you like us to pose?”

“Whatever feels natural." 

Frank pulled you into his arms and close to his chest and placed a quick kiss against your head, and you heard the click of your mom’s camera.

"You guys are adorable. Don’t feel bad about keeping the relationship a secret, Frank” Your mom came over to hug Frank, “As long as you make Y/n happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Oh, I think I make her very happy,” Frank grinned.

You stood there staring wide-eyed at Frank, you couldn’t believe that he was taking this as far as he was.

“So, I made everyone little to-go containers!” Your mom announced as she came back from the kitchen, “Now, everyone grab your bag and get out as I need to plan my Black Friday shopping, and I have to get up early for that.”  
___

You and Frank didn’t speak until you got back to the hotel. 

“What the hell was that all about, Frank?" 

"What was what all about, sweetheart?” Frank plopped down on his bed.

“You know damn well what I mean. That whole bullshit about us being a couple?”

“I told you I would make your family fall in love with me, and it worked” He grinned at you.

“Fuck you, Iero.”

“You did, and you loved it.” He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, “We could always go again if you want” he started kissing your neck.

“Too bad, you seem worn out.”

“Oh, princess, I am nothing but worn-out,” he turned you around his arms and started kissing you deeply, “Just wait to see what else I can do.”

Frank pushed you down on to the bed, “Take your dress off, but keep those stockings on.” Frank started to undress as you slipped out of your dress.

“What are you gonna do to me, Daddy?” you asked while taking off your black lace bra and lying back on the bed.

“I’m going to do whatever the fuck I want” Frank looked around the room and grinned, “Oh, you are in for a treat.”

You were trying to figure out what Frank was looking at as he walked around the room, “What are you looking for?”

“Don’t ask fucking questions. Do you want to upset daddy?”

“No, daddy, I’m sorry.”

“Good girl. Now close your eyes.”

You closed your eyes and laid back on the pillows, a bit excited but also nervous as to what Frank had in mind. You were pulled from your thoughts, when you felt Frank tap your thighs, “Open.”

You opened your legs without question, and you felt him settle in between your legs. 

“What the hell?!” you yelled and opened your eyes

Frank was just laughing at you, “Now, now, princess, I told you I was going to whatever I wanted. Now lay the fuck back down and open your legs.”

Looking at Frank’s hand, you noticed that he not only had an ice cube in his hand, but he had a bowl of them as well, you followed his orders and laid back down and opened your legs again.

Frank wasted no time as he ran the ice cube along the insides of your thighs, causing you to shiver. Soon he had moved the ice cube to your bundle of nerves and slowly started to make circles with it causing you to moan.

“Da-daddy…that feels good.”

He slid an ice cube up your stomach and started to run it over your nipples as he began to slowly lick around your wet bundle.

“Noo, Daddy, come back,” you moan as Frank pulled away.

“You are so needy for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am”

“Good girl.”

“Oh, Fuck,” you moaned as you bucked your hips against Frank’s face as he started licking every part of you while moaning directly onto your bundle of nerves. He inserted 2 fingers without warning and began to pump in and out.

You could feel your second orgasm of the night forming, “Daddy, please, I’m close.”

“No, you are not.” Frank pulled away from you and stared at you directly, “You are not going cum until I tell you too. What are you gonna do is get on all fours.”

You moved into position and shook your ass as Frank spanked it, causing you to let out a loud moan.

Frank’s hands were on your hips, gripping tight as he lined up against your wet entrance, “You want me to fuck you, Princess?”

“Yes, Daddy, please, I need it.”

Frank slammed into you quickly and started moving in and out fast, his left hand gripped your hip tight as the other wrapped into your hair and pulled you up, so your back was against his chest, “Get the fuck up here.”

“Holy shit, Daddy, you feel amazing.”

“Of course I do” Frank started kissing your neck, while still thrusting in and out of you. He moved his hands down the front of your body as he sucked bruises on your neck.

“Pl-plea-please daddy, can I cum?”

“Don’t even think about it." 

"I hate you.”

“You wish you hated me, princess” Frank’s hands made their way down your body again, this time ending at your bundle of nerves, and he started rubbing slow circles around it. He continued to tease you, and your orgasm kept building and building.

“Da-Daddy, please, I can’t hang on. You are amazing, please, daddy.”

“Shit, princess,” Frank moaned into your shoulder, “yes cum for me while telling me how amazing I am.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Shit, your dick hits everything just right. Your hands are amazing and know how to find all the best spots.” Your body stuttered as your orgasm ripped through your body, and underneath you, you could feel Frank stutter, tense, and relax.

“Fuck, Y/N, I could get used to that mouth of yours,” he moaned as you pulled off of him and laid on the bed.

You laid on your bed as you tried to process everything that happened, and you felt the bed beside you dip as Frank laid next to you.

“I take it that I’m invited to all major holidays now.”

You laughed, “I mean, you told my mom we were together, so I guess I’m stuck bringing you to events.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Y/n.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Frank”


End file.
